narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 13
Hey all you people! You may be asking why this paper is coming out Saturday, I usually release these on Sunday. Well my pretties, I have a life, kinda, sometimes. By that I mean I'm going camping tomorrow with some friends and I'll be gone for a week. Until Friday or Saturday, I forgot which. Maybe I should listen when my friends talk to me... nah. Only sad thing is I'm gonna miss Dexter. Why!? Not my favorite show! Well, good thing I can record it. Well, I'm done blabbering for now. I'll talk about news stuff now, unless you want me more? No? Okay, sorry I asked. Chūnin We still The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death going on with the guide here. These are the encounters:encounters, all day 1, so you can track your fellow exam takers progress. Phase 2 is ending soon by the way so hurry and finish what you need to. Good luck to you all. I don't know why I still put this up, just about everyone should know by now. Go ahead and tell me if I should stop this section until more important new parts come up. Dōjutsu The dōjutsu ban has been discussed on this blog I linked. Due to recent flooding of new and horrible eyes, the ban is being put back until our Mizukage returns and puts in a new policy. I am putting this in to further remind newer users, next week this section will be gone. Poll Last week I pitted two giant monsters against one another. Animal abuse? I made a giant white tiger named Jian Bing fight the grand dragon of ice Hyōko. Both are strong, both are great but who won? The votes are in... with a mere 3 votes is Jian Bing. Are victory is Hyōko with 8 votes in total. Congrats you overgrown frozen lizard. Ha, Kyurem, I love Pokémon. This week's poll is a death match between some epic characters! In one corner we have Yami Nara, a master of the Nara's shadow and a being of cruelty and arrogance. And finally, in this other corner I have, we have Yashiro Yuzuki, a man with high power in Scorch Release, some may even compare it to Amaterasu in some cases. The arena is an a 97 sided polygon shape, I thought that was important for the outcome. Now go and vote you beautiful little animals! Featured Article I featured this week Hyōko, and icy dragon of titanic proportions and power. This old dragon was a beast that existed during the Sage's life, and clashed with the Ten-Tails prior to the Jūbi being sealed into the Sage. One of these clashes formed Silver Mountain. After tenny was sealed, Hyōko flew off feeling as the world's strongest monster. Here he would find the Yuki Clan and the clan of ice users worshipped the dragon as if he were a god. The dragon attacked eventually but he was sealed away. All in all it isn't to bad, so I thought featuring would be okay. Contest Well this week I'll leave this simple, "What character do you find the best here?" What character here is a shining example of how a character should be, having well writen ideas, powers, personality, history, and all that jazz. So start away. :3 Review I'm really tired and I don't want to do this, but I'll suck it up. We get a recap of how Obito messed up some Hokage clones, yay! Tobirama covers Obito in some explosive tags and Hashirama binds him afterwards with some tree power. I hereby declare Hashirama as Captain Planet. Tobirama then makes this giant explosion, to blast Obito to hell, but it didn't work. Hashirama tells the radom fodder to stay back and we get this really random shot of Darui. Cool I guess, shows he is alive. Hiruzen throws these giant shurikens and use the Shuriken Clone but Obito uses Ten-Tails' chakra to slice and dice through it. Hiruzen says it is like Dust Release, only better and has at least 4 natures combined to make it. Well, Obito you really are claiming all the good stuff. He uses these Ten-Tails blades and takes of Hiruzen's head. No! He is dead aga- oh wait, Edo Tensei zombies. That's right. Naruto is whining about Hiruzen getting hit and Sasuke, I liked him here, told Naruto to basically shut up, they are zombies, who gives a crap. Thank you Lord Emo. Madara and Hashirama meet up to have a lover's quarrel, er, I mean, battle. >.> Obito becomes really fat, becuase his body isn't use to the chakra. To me, it made me think of Jabba the Hut. Minato prepares this awesome sounding technique as the fatty attacks Gamakichi and send out heroes flying. In some strange act of heroism, Sasuke used Susanoo to save Naruto from a powerful blow. Sasuke then says only he can delete the past so he is still a douche, but an ally douche. It ends with Obito the Hut grabbing Naruto and Sasuke by the face and Minato needing to hurry up. It was okay I guess, Obito is becoming more and more ridiculous. Oh well, here's to next week! *raises glass of non-alcoholic beverage* First Page I want to know, what was the first page you made when you joined this website? Is it still here or gone? Mine was Yoshitsune Uchiha. Started off as a mere Madara clone, but he has changed since then. Many of my friends on the chat like him, and he even served as the commander in a war RP for the Allied Village Forces. Now return the favor and tell me yours. :3 End Okay, I'm fighting the need to pass out right now. Thank you so much for reading these papers guys. That is all I have for right now, I'll be back next week just in time for the next paper. I will be gone this week so if anything needs to be added to the paper please consult my aides who are these awesome people: User:Kaycherry, User:Beserkchart486, and User:East Dragons. Alright, bye guys! "Always be yourself, express yourself, have faith in yourself, do not go out and look for a successful personality and duplicate it." -Bruce Lee. Category:Blog posts